


Fleeting, Yet Eternal

by Kayolin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayolin/pseuds/Kayolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlit, Cas zones out during a Dr.Sexy marathon and cant help but think about Deans ever more apparent mortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting, Yet Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head while I was trying to write the second chapter of Out With The Old, In With The New and I had to write it down, its the middle of the night and I was traveling all day so i'm not sure if its good or i'm just really tired. Anyway, enjoy! Feedback is appreciated!

I smiled distractedly as Dean laughed at something on the tv, we’d been sitting on the couch under a mound of blankets for the past few hours watching reruns of Dr.Sexy, that's all there were now, reruns. The show had ended quite a few years back. ( Dean had been heart broken, though he’d never admit it) I looked down at where our intertwined hands rested between us on the couch, and ran my thumb over his, drawing his attention to our hands as well. His smile faded and I knew what he saw, his hand, with the skin now slightly wrinkled and peppered with liver spots, in contrast with mine, which looked the same as the day we met. Watching Dean age had gotten particularly painful the past few years; not the thought of him dying, as I could simply follow him to heaven when the time came, but watching his face fall every time we got an odd look holding hands in public, or he looked in the mirror and saw his once dirty blonde hair now overwhelmed by strands of gray and white, I knew these changes pained Dean, but they never bothered me. Every time I looked into his eyes, which remained a startling green, all I could see was the brave, fatally loyal, Metallica-loving young man I had fallen in love with. In all my time on Earth, I learned more about humanity from Deans eyes, then from anywhere else. Even after all Dean had gone through, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, whatever. They remained bright, amazingly untouched, amazingly human. I use to think little of human lives, they were short and thus virtually meaningless, nothing compared to the life of an Angel. But human lives were so much more, fleeting and impermanent, but passionate and full of emotion. Full of love.Like a candle flaring up and abruptly burning out. If I learned anything from Dean over the years, it was love. At that moment, the green eyes that induced my revere pulled me out. “Hey; Cas, what are ya thinkin?” I shook my head in response, but grinned from ear to ear. “only…. that I love you, Dean.” I replied, and leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
